


First Tradition As A Family:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Baking, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Consensual, Cookies, Daughters, Established Relationship, Family, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Holidays, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny were doing the best tradition for their family, Celebrating Christmas, What do they do?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 3





	First Tradition As A Family:

*Summary: Steve & Danny were doing the best tradition for their family, Celebrating Christmas, What do they do?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

“These smell so good, Pop, & Danno”, Grace Williams said smiling, as she was decorating a tray of reindeer cookies, & she made sure that it was perfect. She loved doing these types of things with her family.

Her brother, Charles “Charlie” Williams, was stirring the batter for the chocolate chip cookies, his favorite, which he loves to give to Santa, “You are doing a great job, Gracie”. “Thank you, Charlie, Santa is gonna love those chocolate chip cookies”, The Little Boy just smiled, as a response.

Danny & Steve were watching the scene in front of them, They shared a kiss, & continued with their share of making the cookies. “We got some great kids, Don’t we ?”, The Former Seal said, as he smiled bigger. The Loudmouth Detective agreed, & said, “We sure do”. They watched their children in between making their cookies.

“I am glad that we are doing this as the first tradition as a fanily”, The Five-O Commander said declaring, as he organized the containers for the tasty desserts. “Me too, Babe, Me too”, The Shorter Man said, as he helps. The Family enjoyed celebrating their first holiday together.

The End.


End file.
